Sleep Sex
by skalice
Summary: Fill for the GKM: Quinn heard rumors about Santana having a g!p and at a sleepover, she decides to have a look. She can't stop herself from doing more than that...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another g!p story, from this prompt at the GKM:**

_**Quinn has heard rumors that Santana has a dick, but she's not sure if she should believe it. She doesn't want to ask her friend because if it's not true, that's just plain awkward. They have a sleepover, but Quinn can't sleep as her mind is occupied by the question - is it true or not? She decides to cop a feel and upon finding out that Santana indeed has a (very large) dick, she can't stop playing with it.**_

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't sleep.<p>

It was their first sleepover since Quinn had heard the rumor - that Santana had a dick. She hadn't wanted to ask her friend if this was true or not, thinking it was a bit rude and it would also make her look very bad if it turned out not to be true. After all, it could be one of those silly things people said about her because she was unapologetic and a total bitch to most people. As if you can't have that attitude without a dick.

But now, with Santana lying next to her, peacefully asleep - she was painfully awake herself. After debating with herself for hours, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to check. She took a deep breath and brought her hand over to Santana's crotch. Her friend was wearing boxer shorts, and she put her hand where _it_ was supposed to be.

A little gasp escaped her lips when she felt the unmistakable form underneath her hand. She couldn't help but give it a little squeeze. She looked up in panic, afraid that Santana might have woken up. The other girl looked asleep, though. Quinn, feeling a little bolder now, slipped her hand under the waistband of the boxer shorts. She bit her lip and held her breath as her fingers brushed over what felt like a very large dick. She felt it twitch a little under her touch. It was soft and warm.

However, her curiosity wasn't sated. She wanted to see it as well, so she straddled Santana's legs, careful not to touch her. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of the boxer shorts, bit her lip and pulled it down to her knees.

It was... strange. Of course it moved up and down along with Santana's breathing. Quinn didn't find it particularly beautiful, but it was strangely arousing. She felt her entire body buzzing and in a sudden urge to feel sexy, she peeled off her shirt.

She felt her nipples harden as she kept studying Santana's dick. Suddenly, she had an idea. She leaned down, careful not to drop down on her friend and wake her up. She rested her chest on Santana's crotch, her breasts on either side of her dick. She closed her eyes and bit back a moan at how good the skin-on-skin contact felt.

She leaned up again and put her finger on the base of Santana's dick. She looked at her friend's face to make sure she was still asleep and hesitantly trailed her finger to the tip. It twitched under her touch and she felt her own clit throb in return. She could smell her own arousal. Inspiration hitting her again, she sneaked a hand inside her panties and dipped her middle finger between her folds, dragging it upwards to collect some of her wetness. She pulled her finger out again and coated a hard nipple.

Leaning back down, she took Santana's dick in her hand and held it up. She felt it stiffen slightly in her hand and bit her lip as she angled her body so that she could drag the wet nipple from the base of Santana's dick all the way to the top again.

She repeated this series of actions a few times because it felt so good. Her heart was beating in her chest. She was nervous about waking Santana up. She wasn't ready for this to end.

Her entire body was on fire and she knew that she needed more, that she simply couldn't stop here. She dropped her head and took a closer look at Santana's dick. She couldn't help but find it fascinating and had a sudden desire to feel it inside of her, to ride it with all that she had in her.

She pressed her lips against the tip and then quickly licked it, curious for the taste. The smell and taste were wildly arousing. She wrapped her lips around Santana's dick and hollowed her cheeks, slowly and softly sucking more and more in.

Her hips involuntarily buckled when she felt Santana harden inside her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the base, not caring any longer if her friend woke up. Instead, she sucked harder, moving her hand up and down, licking it whenever she could. She used her tongue to press against the underside. When she felt a dribble of pre-cum hit her tongue, she let Santana's dick go with a _plop_.

She looked up. Santana was looking at her through hooded eyes, her chest heaving. They exchanged a look they both understood without words.

Quinn scooted closer and straddled Santana's legs again, her hand working on her dick to keep it hard. It was warm and throbbing in her fist. She scooted even closer and rubbed her sex against it, a moan escaping her throat when it hit her clit. Suddenly, the thin fabric separating Santana's dick from her soaking pussy was unbearable. She stood on the bed, quickly dropped her panties and sat back down again.

She pressed her pussy against Santana's dick again. Her folds were so wet that they wrapped around it without any effort on either part, effectively coating with her wetness. Quinn still used her hand to open her lips even more and moaned when her clit rubbed against Santana's dick. She used her hand to position it so that the tip of Santana dick bumped into her clit. She repeated this a few times until she was sure she couldn't take it anymore.

Her eyes rolled back in her head when she felt Santana's hand cup her breast. She had been so focused on what was going on between her legs that she hadn't noticed the movement. Santana palmed her breast and tweaked her nipple just right.

Quinn lifted slightly on her legs, Santana's dick sliding downwards through her slick folds. Quinn was pulsing with need. She guided Santana's dick to her entrance and held her breath when the tip entered her.

She was wet and wide, but Santana was huge. She lowered her body gradually, sinking onto her, whining as she felt her walls being stretched. It hurt shortly, but then it felt insanely good. Her insides squeezed around it and she felt like she had no control over her body. When Santana was fully inside, Quinn waited a few seconds and then moved up again.

Santana's other hand now squeezed her other breast. As she fondled her tits, she thrusted downwards again, grinding her clit briefly against Santana. She repeated this a few times, her pace increasing, letting out a whimper every time her clit bumped against Santana's pelvis. Santana's hands were warm on her tits and she popped her chest forward, loving the feeling of them being cupped.

Quinn could feel herself tighten around Santana and she panted with need. She looked down and saw her wetness dripping around Santana. She dropped forward and grabbed Santana's shoulders, using her hamstrings to put more strength into her movements. Santana moved her hands to Quinn's hips, holding them down as she thrusted upwards.

She lost all control and her thrusts were sloppy and uncoordinated. She knew that she was getting closer and closer, grunting and panting. Her walls clenched around Santana's dick, trapping it inside. She toppled over when she felt Santana shoot streams of hot seed within her.

She fell down on her friend, her dick still inside. Resting her head on Santana's shoulder, she still breathed heavily.

Santana was the first to speak. "Wow."

"I guess you could say that," Quinn said hoarsely.

"You're good at that shit," Santana remarked. She turned her head towards Quinn. "For how long have you known?"

"I read a lot of fan fiction on the internet," Quinn shrugged lazily.

Santana grinned. "No, I mean, about my dick."

"Rumors," Quinn admitted. "But holy fuck, that thing is giant."

"You love it, though."

Quinn smiled again. "I do. And it's all mine."

"Oh, is it?" Santana asked. "I'm not sure about that. I have needs."

"Trust me, me too," Quinn breathed out. "I've been repressed for far too long. I have a lot to catch up on. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and when I come back, I want to go again. And I want you to top me."

"Yes, ma'am," Santana saluted mockingly, but unable to stop her eyes frown darkening as she watched Quinn climb out of bed and swagger to the adjacent bathroom, adding an extra sway to her hips for Santana's benefit.

"Holy fuck," Santana mumbled to herself. "Who would've thought... Quinn Fabray."


	2. Chapter 2

When Quinn entered the room again, Santana nearly jizzed her pants. It was just criminal how sexy her friend looked in nothing but a towel, her hair dishevelled. She couldn't help but lick her lips as Quinn dropped the towel, crawled to the center of the bed and lay down on her back, resting against the stack of pillows.

Santana got on the bed and crawled over to her. She planted her knees next to Quinn's hips, her already semi-erect dick resting on Quinn's stomach. Quinn sucked in a deep breath, smiling when Santana grabbed her dick and trailed it all over her tits and stomach.

Santana ran her hand over Quinn's inner thigh and rubbed it softly as she leaned down to suck on Quinn's nipples. Quinn threw her head back and let out a low moan that aroused the hell out of Santana. Santana circled Quinn's nipples with her dick, sliding it between them from time to time. She pushed Quinn's tits against her dick and moved between them with slow, deliberate, hard thrusts until she felt that she was close to an orgasm.

Quinn smiled slyly and grabbed Santana's dick, licking it clean from the precum. Santana groaned and had to fight against her instincts when she pulled back. She brought their hips together and Quinn instantly bucked against her now fully hard dick. Santana cupped her breast, pinching her nipple, when she got an idea. She scooted down and brought her mouth to Quinn's sex, immediately licking her slick folds apart and diving in for a good taste.

Quinn groaned and pushed her hips up, her hand holding Santana down. Quinn tasted delicious. Santana sucked on her clit, flattening her tongue against it and lapping up her wetness. She felt Quinn's body thrashing under her and when she felt that she was close, she let go.

Quinn whined, but Santana didn't waste her time. She rested the tip of her dick against Quinn's clit and rubbed it furiously.

"Yesss!" Quinn hissed. "Oh my god! I need you, Santana. Please," she whimpered.

As much as Santana enjoyed teasing Quinn, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She positioned her dick against her entrance and circled it with her dick before sinking into her. Quinn's wetness was astounding. She was dripping, tight and wet around her, sucking her in. The feeling was delicious.

Santana filled Quinn to the hilt. Quinn was pulsing and burning around her, whimpering and keening at the feeling. She grabbed Santana's ass and buckled her hips, guiding her in even deeper. She locked her ankles around Santana's waist, thrusting up.

"Bossy bottom, huh," Santana panted, grinning. "I'm not having any of that."

With those words, she put her hands on Quinn's hips and held her still. Santana thrusted into her at a slow, but steady pace that had Quinn howling and thrashing against the mattress. Whenever she tried to move her hips, Santana would hold them still and fasten her pace. She reached her hand up and cupped Quinn's tit, scraping her fingernails over her nipples as she pushed into her.

Santana's dick was so wet, coated with Quinn's wetness. Quinn was so soaked that it dripped against Santana's balls. Santana took a deep breath and started thrusting faster and faster, throwing her head back as she felt how Quinn was squeezing her pussy tight around her dick, working those muscles. She pulled out, much to Quinn's protest, but soon killed this protest by sliding her dick up between her folds and bumping her clit. It took a lot of effort, but she kept up this pattern: thrusting into Quinn until she was fully inside of her, keeping still and making circles with her hips, pulling out and bumping her clit, sliding back in again.

Quinn was mewling underneath her. Santana knew neither of knew would last much longer and she went back to full-on pounding Quinn like there was no tomorrow. She was panting, sweat dripping down her chest, her abs burning and clenching. Quinn keened and nearly screamed when Santana hit her spot.

"Oh fuck, Santana!" Quinn said through clenched teeth, her eyes screwed shut, her head thrown back.

Quinn's voice sent Santana over the edge and she felt how she was emptying herself inside Quinn. Quinn was close as well and kept milking Santana's dick, clenching legs tighter and tighter. With one unexpectedly hard, long and effective thrust, Quinn came as well.

Santana slowed her thrusts until she finally came to a stop. She waited until both their breaths had steadied a bit and then pulled out. They sighed at the loss. Santana slumped down next to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Quinn turned until she was facing Santana. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and then looked up into her eyes. She was blushing slightly.

"You know, we never even kissed," Quinn whispered.

Santana grinned and shrugged. "You're the one who fucked me awake." She brought their faces closer until their lips were nearly touching. Her eyes darted from Quinn's eyes to her mouth. "I'd love to kiss you, though."

With those words, their lips met in a slow, deep kiss. Quinn cupped Santana's jaw to intensify the kiss, lifting herself on top of Santana. She couldn't help but press her hips into Santana's. She was still wet from before and her lips slid around Santana's dick. Both were too tired for another orgasm, though.

"So, are you sleeping with anyone else?" Quinn asked, curling a strand of Santana's hair around her index finger.

Santana laughed. "You're asking me this now?"

Quinn smiled shyly and shrugged.

"No, I'm not," Santana admitted. "Are you?"

"No. You're my first, too."

Santana took a deep breath. "I know this is soon," she started, casting her eyes downwards. "And you don't have to answer me right now, but I'd kinda like to be your only one. For now, at least."

Quinn cocked her head. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Santana smiled. "I guess I am. I mean, I've always had a thing for you. A crush on you. And now that I know that you kinda feel the same way - I mean, I don't think you'd just have sex with me because I have a dick, because there are loads of guys out there with dicks and yet you chose me to be your first, so..."

"Yes," Quinn helped Santana out of her misery. "I've always liked you as more than a friend as well. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

They sealed it with a deep and passionate kiss.

And shower sex.

_The end._


End file.
